ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight
by Romulan25
Summary: Ok so this is a 5 way crossover(rwby,DC universe,Fallout,White wolf and Marvel comics) so now James,Avery,Dennis and Eric have a problem that sends them some whare they don't have any resignation of. ok so I have a Twitter account is you have any questions or suggestions look up my name on Twitter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:Alpha and Omega

"A man can be as great as gods,or worse than monsters" Agent Organ

 **AN this is my first story so please don't be to judgemental,but criticism is welcome also characters that are not mine or that of make from the worlds that are not made by the ones that read this so only other uses characters will be stated at the end of the chapter, this is a 5 way crossover(rwby,DC universe,Fallout,white wolf and Marvel comics)**

 **PS so sorry for the long note further on these will not be as long and yes most chapters will have a quote from one of the main characters,again sorry for the long note.**

 **PP I own only the story and my OV an nothing else**

"speaking "

 **AN or Thoughts**

 _Song start and end_

Names of the speaker will be stated at the start of speaking.

James Quinn is the son of the Joker and Harley Quinn, James himself has spent most of his life in the care of Dr June Moon and Colonel Rick Flag. James has after 14 years he has been sent back to his mother in order for him to understand why he is so dangerous to everyone around him. And so 2 years later,James learned that his father was not an ideal parent.

In side of James's room.

James "how can she be with him all he does is bet on her and ~"

?"you want to kill him, mutilate him"

James "who are whare are you" as he looks around his room.

?"well to see me look at a mirror, now as to who I am well I am not sure."James was not completely clear about what this. But he did as he was told and looks at his reflection in a mirror.

James"All I see is me."

?"ahhh that's it I'm you hehehaha!"

James"this is not right. Your not real. YOUR NOT REAL!"in the VIP room Harley was looking over plans for their next big prank on batman, when she heard screaming and ran to see what happened.

Harley "James what's the matter sweetheart?"

James "I-I'm hearing a voice."

?"Snitch"

Harley "what has it said or told you to do?" James now begun to tell Harley what happened."well I don't know what it can be passed schizophrenia but you aren't showing any other signs of it maybe borderline split personality disorder." giving her son a concerned look.

James? "how do you not know! Your the shrink so you either find out what I am or no and I will find someone else who can!" **what am I doing this isn't me.**

Harley "your speech pattern is off so not borderline but actually split personality disorder so what do you want to be called."

?"Fenris will do." **so that's what I am oh this is gonna be fun.**

 **AN so that's a thing so heads up if anyone wants to pitch in let me know and tell me what oh and if it's characters the for mate is**

Universe

Age

Weapon

Power/semblance

Alignment

 **So part two of chapter one will come out tomorrow so that this has time to roll and will be 4 parts to this one chapter.1 last thing please don't hesitate to spread the word out of this story and if you have questions about the situation ask and if you are not answered please wait for the next update which will be Friday mostly all depends upon how much homework i have or if I have time off so in those situations updates maybe the key word is maybe more often. So with that I bid you a good day my friends and have a greater tomorrow romulan 25 signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rage

"Rage must be tempered with compassion." Atrocities. Injustice 2

 **if you can tell me who the name calosis belongs to and I don't mean the x man here's a hint he's not human. So props to who finds it out.**

 **(I don't own anything)**

Along Redondo beach the water was for the most part still, the full moon rises in the night sky, the normal sound of pets and birds sees nothing is heard.

?"RRIGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Everything was either running or petrified.

?"Easy easy I know it hurts nephew." two men appeared in the water.

?"W-Why don't you feel " the two start to make their way to shore"Colossus that's what they call you isn't it?"

Colossus "Yes Eric" both men are now on the beach when a new person arrives with clothes." ah Benjamin so good to see you meet my nephew Eric."

Ben "oh I see the one you were talking about last week." he made his way down to them.

Eric "So your the Vampire Colossus spoke of"Ben hands the clothes over

Ben " So there is a problem and you two may be what is needed to fix this."

 **AN So second part out next one is out tomorrow. All so the first 5 chapters will be shorter than what the rest will be romulan 25 singing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 family first always

"Harlem doesn't need a hero it needs a king" Cornell "cottonmouth" Stokes

 _ **AN so I noticed that the ans look like Thoughts so they will look like this from now on.**_

 _ **(I own the oc nothing else)**_

Dennis Walters an Agent of shield, new but talented. He has been assigned to work under Stark, but what he wasn't expecting was his mother.

Dennis"Mr. Stark" no response " " still no response "For Christ sake TONY!"

Tony" What What?"

Dennis " I'm detecting high levels of gamma radiation" The door to the lab opens and in steps a woman tall and green.

She hulk " It's me don't worry about it"

Dennis "Mom what are you doing here?"

She hulk" A unique energy reading are you up for checking it out."

Dennis " Absolutely, Mr. Stark is the flow mettle suite ready."

Tony " Yes take it, it was meant for you."

Dennis walks over and bonds it to himself and leaves to the energy source. **my my what an amazing day this is.**

Elsewhere

?"Master we have a problem"

?"What is it?"

?"3 of them are ahead of schedule"

?"Wich 3?"

?"The phico,prodage and fish."

?" Alert the director that phase 2 must be moved forward"

?"He already knows"

Director"Phase 1 will be done tomorrow"

 _ **AN ok so to those who are wondering when they get to remnant its chapter 5 this one's early so have fun don't forget to tell me of questions comments or suggestions. Romulan 25 signing off**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Change has come

 _ **AN Ok so this is Courier six my version, so pro NCR, all so I am limiting him to 4 weapons and 1 suite of armor. It's the desert ranger armor and the helmet has no scratches on it the weapons are the survivalist rifle, Ranger sequoia, blood nap, Antimalarial rifle all mods**_

 _ **(Ones again I own nothing)**_

Ulysses "It is said that war never changes men do through the roads they walk"

A man stands at the moment of the largest attack in NCR history, the second battle of Hoover dam. He lost his friends and his men at that battle. **I should probably do a log for the record.**

?" Ok so most people say that I'm a hero, but i'm not, I let you all down last week, your brothers and sisters were Kia and I was not there to save them. I wish that you were able to see I am no hero but I am trying to protect you and your family from this horror, a friend said to me that,this,this right here is what we fight for, the legion know it,the enclave know it, and every single man and woman knows that what we do is for the people! You all know me as Courier six but my name is Avery Thomas Lang that's my message to the people of the Mojave wasteland."At the end of his speech Avery left to Zion to walk one more road, and he doesn't know what awaits him at the end.

Elsewhere

Director" Doctor Merlot the test now."

Merlot" Ok. Victor are you in position."

Victor" ready."

Merlot" Caine?"

Caine" of course."

Merlot" Finely. Doom?"

Dr,Doom" Get on with it."

Merlot" 5,4,3,2, and 1. Test is initialising."

 _ **AN ok sorry for the delay but computer problems but are fixed so no more delays**_

 _ **Romulan 25 signing off**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 where are we?

 _ **AN problem is that school is coming up soon so these updates will be on fridays unless I have little to no homework or I'm on a break so here's the first full chapter.**_

Gotham city on dock 13 in a warehouse.

Joker" So sony what's the problem?

James" Mom is still stuck at a black site and your not doing anything about it." With that Joker hits James.

Joker" DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I'M DOING NOTHING. YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT, SO SIT HERE AND STAY SILENT!" An odd light envelopes James.

James" GO TO HELL, YOU OLD MAN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO AT AL~" James disappears and not a trace.

The last word bar Seattle

Eric" So what's your problem?"

Ben" A temporal rift." A strange light envelopes Eric

Ben" What the?"

Eric" what ~"Eric disappears

Subway station line 4 blue 50 feet from the middle.

Dennis" Ok Tony nothing is wrong down here but the suit is picking up something."

Tony" Ok what's the suit saying? Oh and your showing the same energy reading."

Dennis" You me~"

Jarvis" Sir connection terminated"

Dead horse point

Avery" What happened here?"

Follows Chalk" Metal men killed everyone." as Chalk dies in Avery's arms. He notices an odd glow. And he feels an numbing sensation all over and blacks out.

Beckon cliff

Ozpin" For years you have trained to become warriors, and to day your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." _**(AN you remember where this is going so for everyone else who doesn't know, watch volume one)**_ the rest of the initiative speech goes under way, and the students are launched into the forest.

Emerald forest

James wakes up in a forest.

James" Whare am I? Who are they?"Eric is the next to wake

Eric" Benjamin Knight what did you do? Who are you and how did I get here?"He stated with a snap,and shifting to near human.

James" Bud if you don't calm down you're gonna regret it, and I just woke up so try to sta~"Avery woke up and pulled Blood nap and his sacoya out.

Avery" There's so much green how?"

James and Eric" IS THIS GUY SERIOUS!" waking up Dennis with a startle he leaps up and reads the armor weapons systems.

Dennis" WHO ARE YOU WHERE ARE WE AND WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

EVERYONE ELSE" SHUT UP!"

James" None of us knows where we are, but a safe bet is to find higher ground like that cliff over there."everyone agreed to that and started walking.

Ruins 5 minutes later.

James" Cool, so let's keep going." getting nods they start moving up.

?" Crap we're not the first ones."

?" Carden come on."

Avery"Who are you two?"

Carden" Carden Winchester and Russell Thrusk, and you 4?"

 _ **AN I'm skipping the bit here mostly because this is getting too long.**_

Ozpin's office

James, Avery, Dennis and Eric have been brought up by professor Goodwich.

Ozpin" you weren't launched in a the cliff so how did you get here?"

 _ **AN so tell me what you think about the story I can't improve it without your help also characters please do help me if you want to remind us the format is**_

 _ **Universe**_

 _ **Age**_

 _ **Weapon/s**_

 _ **Power/semblance**_

 _ **Ok so this is romulan 25 singing off**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Legend reborn

 _ **AN so sorry about not having Grimm show up but that will be explained in this chapter, that's all talk to all later.**_

Ozpin" Start at what kingdom you come from"

James" I got one better what world is this, because it doesn't have any of earth's characteristics."

Ozpin" That explains a lot about you, your on the planet called Remnant."

James" Ok so the question, is how do I get back to my earth?"

Eric" I don't want to leave."getting odd looks from everyone but Oz.

Avery" What do you mean?"

Eric" Where I'm from I was hunted for what I am." More odd looks even from Oz.

Ozpin" And what are you?"

Eric" I can't say."now disappointed Oz looks way."But I can show you."

At the beach.

Goodwich" Why are we here?"

Ozpin" A demonstration." as a bird lands on the boardwalk."Qrow how nice to see you here." bird transforms into a man.

Qrow" So Oz what's going on? Where's the big guy? Ugh Eric."

James" Don't know." as a massive dorsal fin rises out of the water, about two feet.

Qrow" Why is a shark that size so close to shore?" a massive hand is placed on the boardwalk and starts lifting up the rest of its body. _ **AN ok so a great size maret was taken, in Eric's creation.**_

In a deep and booming voice.

?" Now you see."the 12 foot tall shark man thing spoke.

Oz"where is my student?" he ordered.

?" I am him, I am Eric."

Goodwich" and what are you?"

Eric now shifting to human" My people are Rokea, wereshark."

James" What type of shark are you?"

Eric" ancient, but I'm a megalodon. "

Ruby"OH MY DUST!" everyone turning to Ruby."oh ugh hi" now with Eric marching up on her, very clearly pissed at her.

Eric" Do you know how much work and pain that is?"

Ruby" no"

Eric" So tell me this did you know how much danger you could have been in?"

Ruby" Not exactly." sheepishly saying that.

Eric" Well do me a favor, don't tell anyone about that, do you understand me." nodding, but unaware that someone else had walked up both of them heard the sound of a gun hammer pulled back.

Avery" step away from the girl NOW!"

Eric" And what if she saw your secret?"

Avery" Conversation is it, now back off." Eric stepping down, Avery checks Ruby to see if she was ok.

Ruby" You where going to kill him weren't you?"

Avery" Only if he didn't back down." he said coldly. Ruby can tell he had been in a situation similar that didn't end well because he wouldn't pull the trigger.

Ruby" thank you.

Avery" No need, it's what I do."

Back at beckon

Ozpin" So from now on you 4 are team JADE, good luck."

 _ **AN so now that the team is asebuld romance is available so opinions are always welcome no sexual orientation is not available so all options are open except JNPR and CRDL the rest go ape shit. Romulan 25 singing off.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fear how intriguing.

 _ **AN I know it hurts to say but the updates are still pretty speratik but at least I am consistent so now others will arrive in different places, talk to you all later.**_

 _ **(I own nothing)**_

Inside a beckon dorm

Avery" JADE, if memory serves its the first letter of each are names, and the first letter is the leader, so James"

James" What?"

Dennis" you're the leader of this merry band of misfits."

Eric" The air doesn't smell right."

James" ganna need more pal"

Eric" Sulfur and some chemical compound."

Jame now in a panic" what does it sound like it's doing to people."

Eric" screaming."

Downtown Vail 3 minutes ago

Civilians are walking doing what they do.

News anchor" We are having a wonderful day today, but be careful temperature is slated to start dropping soon~"

Civilian" excuse me but are you lost?"

?" Why yes, can you please direct me to a coffee shop please?"

Civilian" sure keep to the right and head down towards the light and turn left keep going for 2 blocks and it will be right there., have a good day."

?"Thanks" a cloud seeps out of him and into the man he just talked to.

Civilian" G,G,GRIMM!" now a canister is dropped and opens up more gas powers out widespread panic and fear spreads throughout the city.

Back at beckon

Ruby sees team JADE run bye

Ruby" Eric what's going on? Why are you guys running?"

James" check the news." Ruby pulls out her scroll

News anchor" Widespread panic is sweeping across Vail and no one can stop it. Anyone not wearing a gas mask is succumbing to fear."Ruby looked in horror" I recommend you stay in doors till further notice I repeat stay in doors till further notice." screen turns to a stay calm sign.

Ruby" What do we do?"

James" If you have the necessary equipment or immunity to toxins come with us if not stay here. It makes no difference to me." As Avery puts on his helmet. _ **(AN so Eric has the same level of immunity as James and the rest have tek to do it.)**_

Eric" stay little one."

Flapping her arms Rudy shouts"I'M NOT THAT LITTLE!"

James"It's settled team RWBY will come with us, Rudy get your team and make sure that they have gas masks."

In a bulkhead moving to Vail.

Weiss" Who did this?"

James" My hypothesis is a man named Jonathan Caine, AKA The Scarecrow."

Yang" What you know him?" **Well fuck I can lie to them but they aren't that stupid to fall for it or I tell them.**

In his head

Fenris" Tell these people, don't leave me out of this."

James" But what will they think of us?"

Fenris" Try them they might surprise you, himmimimin."

In reality

James" sit it's a long story"

Flashback Gotham city Arkham asylum. **(James pov)**

Joker" Son of mine, here to see me or your mother?"

James" You, for once." I went to see my father to ask about Lucy, my sister.

Joker" Well what is it?"

James" Do you know of your daughter?"

Joker" Um no, can't say I do, why?"

James" Well she wants to see you, if you try anything to hurt her, what bats does to you will look like a gentle touch got me."

Bane" Goodman, Protecting you blood." James turns to Bane.

James" Bane, good to see you how's the rehabilitation going?"

Bane" You know me, it won't work." as Bane and I share a laff with each other, that when Crane broke out.

Garud" Dr. Crane relax."

Scarecrow" There is no Crane, ONLY SCARECROW." Crane got a hold of his gas and spread it into the ventilation system. It was then that I first saw my worst fear.

James" Lucy, Mom, Maria. They were all dead.

Fenris" Don't be sad, you did this, you killed them. Hhhaaa hiaaaiii hahahahahhaaa."

End of flashback

James" so now you know. "

Weiss" And the other you?" James takes a deep breath and starts shaking with laughter, his normal blue eyes turn bright glowing green, his skin turns paler than normal, and his voice raspy, cold.

Fenris"ffhimmmmm, Its been far too long since I was in control."

Ruby"James?"

Fenris" oh no no no no, my dear I am Fentis, James's other half."

Weiss"that's creepy."

Dennis" Well at least he didn't lie to us"

Fenris insulted " It was my idea you insufrible cur."

Blake" Well um that's harsh." another shift but in the opposite direction.

James" sorry about him."

Weiss" You're crazy!"

James" oh but I heard you like it that way." he said with a grin that can give his father's a run for its money. Now blushing weiss shuts up and looks away.

Pilot" Landing in 2 minutes."

 _ **AN So yes Weiss and James will be a thing pick out the next pairing for later but tell me who should Yang be with**_

 _ **Romulan 25 singing off**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fear is an acronym

AN SO SO SORRY FOR THE PROBLEMS TELL ME IF AND OR WHEN YOU FIND THEM

AN James when he shifts to Fenris and back he becomes who he was supposed to be but for 3 hours, that's why he said to Weiss "I heard you like it that way."and had that grin, anyway talk to you all later

(I own nothing)

A bulkhead lands in downtown Vail 8 training hunters walk off.

James" Johnny is using the same chemical weapon, how predictable. Call Oz tell him to distribute an gas composed of, Chlorine and hydrogen."

Blake" That can kill everyone."

James" Not in the quarter that is necessary, sick yes dead no, the longer there in this is closer to a fate worse the death, at the point that he's going he wants us to find him." Now grinning " oh what a lovely day." as all of them walk to the epicenter.

Vail central hospital

Scarecrow" no no no, Another dead test subject, decreasing to 45%. Test 25 starting." James enters the lab.

James" Johnny, Johnny, what are you doing."

Scarecrow" James how pleasant to see you here, how is it that you got here?"

James" Don't know, you haven't answered my question, naughty." Team RWBY and the rest of JADE are in positions over Crane.

James" So what's the plan?"

Scarecrow"Too start her." Team RWBY moved in too quickly and Weiss got caught, and gas mask pulled off.

Scarecrow" Breathe in your fears."

James/Fenris"LET HER GO!" rushing up to Crane and slamming him into the wall.

Devil's den: skrillex

James/Fenris" We are going to BREAK YOU IN TWO!" They held nothing back, the punishment Scarecrow was talking looked unbearable, James starts to emit a light green glow. Noticing this Scarecrow goes on the offensive and ingests James with his new serum.

James/Fenris" WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!" As everything fades into black. The rest enter the fray and overwhelm Scarecrow.

End of song

Outside bulkheads are spreading out the counter gas but in side James and Weiss they are connected to each other in a nightmare.

In the nightmare

James" Hello, anyone in here."

Fenris" I am."

Weiss" Me too, What happened?"

Fenris" Fear toxin."

James" Gotham city, how?"

Fenris" It's not real."

Weiss" when did we get here?"

Fenris" LISTEN TO ME IT'S FAKE! Please respond." Weiss walks through Fenris,"How the hell"

Weiss" The Last laugh club."

James" Let's go" inside" Mom, Lucy, Father, June, Rick?"

Weiss" James, look down." as he does he breaks down.

James" Why?"

Weiss" James come here." he remains petrified.

?" What a coward." a man comes around the bar.

Weiss" f,f,father."

Jacques"Who else? Winter" he walks over "oh what a shame" James still on his knees sobbing.

Jacques" He really is pathetic, isn't he."

Weiss" That's not true." now getting hit.

Jacques" Don't you dare take that tone with mr!"

?"James git up. Get up sobrino." Looking up James sees Bane"Fear an acronym, the one I told to you."

James" Forget Everything And Run."

Bane"Or"

James starting to stand" Face Everything And Rise." James states out loud and turns to Jacques with pure rage in his eyes" Do you feel better"

Jacques" What?"

James/Fenris"LEAVE HERE!" with that Jacques disappeared.

Weiss" How did you do that?"

James walking over tell you in the real world, and he kisses her and a bright light erupts and Everything falls into white.

Bekon infirmary

Ruby" Everyone there awake!" now everyone from teams RWBY, JNPR and JADE run in.

Jaune" wow what you did was assume!"

James" How long were we out."

Ozpin" 3 days."

Weiss" You owe me an explanation."

James" Which part?"

Weiss" First the kiss."

James" You didn't fight it."

Yang" What WHAT? Ice queen kissed you."

James" Other way around."

Blushing Weiss" Second how did you escape it's hold?"

James" My mentor told me an acronym for FEAR."

Weiss"that's what you said."

James"yes" now everyone confused or still stuck on Weiss was kissed.

Jaune this side of ready to kill James is stopped.

Avery" I know you have a thing for Weiss, but try other outlets like Pyrrha."

Now bright red Pyrrha slams a hand into Avery's face.

Pyrrha whispering" Not the time."

No takt Avery" Really."

Pyrrha" yes."

Avery" ok"

AN I know you white rose people are pissed, but all I have to say on this one is, my story not yours, but still send a review for other pairings again, gay, straight, doesn't matter.

Romulan 25 singing off


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: awakening

AN so no bat family will ever be shown unless it's by popular demand.

(You guest it i own nothing)

Bekon courtyard 1 week after scarecrow

Eric was standing staring at the statue, Ruby walks by.

Ruby"hi Eric"

Eric"hey Ruby what do you need?"

Ruby" Just checking in on you, are you all right?"Eric turns to her.

Eric" Do you know what it's like to be the only person to be what you are?"

Ruby" Can't say I do, but you don't have to suffer alone."

Eric" I feel off, what happened to the moon."

Ruby" Don't know, why something to do with you know, the fish?"

Eric sighing in frustration" Improper term, not a fish live young, so mammal."give a confused look at Eric" I'm joking, yes the moon circle is in direct connection to every shifter."

Ruby" Like you or James?"

Eric" me "

Ruby" Can you tell me more?"

Eric" possibly," seconds later a smell of rotting blood and flesh enter the area.

Eric" WORM TANT"

Ruby" What's going on?" Eric starts looking around, Landing on a woman, Eric goes ghost white.

Eric" No no not her."

?" Dear baby brother" she this side of signs.

Eric" Samantha, What are you doing here?"

Ruby" who are you taking to?"

Eric"Samantha my sister. Can't you hear?"

Ruby" no one's even there."

Eric"What?" he looks back at the spot he saw Sam, seeing no one.

Ruby" Hey when did your aura get unlocked?"

Eric" Remind me of what aura is?" AN I am not going through, the aura explanation. If you don't know watch volume one of RWBY.

Eric"Ok so what you're saying is that somehow my aura was awakened, right?"

Ruby"Yes and a semblance is soon to follow."

Eric" What time is it?"

Ruby"It's 8:30."now looking concerned,"Were late, aren't we."

Eric" For Goodwich's class" now both are running to class

Training room.

Jaune and his fight with Carden just ended when Ruby and Eric run when it comes to professor Goodwich, I will use her first name to make things easy for me.

Glenda" MS. ROSE AND MR. MARINE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Eric" I'm sorry professor, I had a problem that Ruby was helping me with."

Glenda" And that's?"

Ruby" We believe that Eric is developing a semblance."

Glenda" Very well class dismissed but team JADE, come here." the class leaves and team JADE walks up to Glenda."Two of you have semblances that are developing, and as such you will be paired with team RWBY, they will help you with your special circumstances."

James" Professor do you know what we have done?"

Glanda" Not exactly."

Dennis" So you know of where we come from, but we have done and seen worse than your grimm."Before Glenda has a chance to speak." A mad titan hell bent on destroying the universe of half of all life."

James" Men and women that are capable of leveling a city."

Eric" People who can shift into animals and other monsters."

Avery" A decimated wasteland, with more mutants and killers than mt Glenn."

Glenda" You still don't know how to control your semblances and auras."

James" Far enough, so do they know?"

Glanda" Yes."

AN so next chapter will have the other pairings, so unless someone has a specific suggestion I will pair as I see fit, now no uploading on this Monday through Wednesday, I will be doing volunteer work.

Romulan 25 singing off


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:bootcamp

AN, yes relationships will be explored, no Yang with anyone other than Blake.

One last thing team CFVY will show up, talk to you all later.

(You got me I own nothing)

Next day cafeteria.

Weiss was in a chirpy mood when team JADE sat down.

James" What's going on?" looking at Yang for confirmation on Weiss's mood.

Blake" You"

Weiss"that's not true." getting raised eyebrows" Ok not initially true."

James" That's not the best idea for your health."

Weiss" What do you mean by that? In that nightmare you're the one who kissed me."

James" In that state, extreme emotion is needed to get out of it."

Ruby" Anyway Goodwich tooled us the sercom stans you guys are in."

Eric" And wh~"

?" Ow that hurts!" looking over.

Carden" See I told you that they were real."

Sky" haha what a freak." looking back Blake was about to say something but realized that James was gone.

James" HEY ASSHOLES LET HER GO!" Getting everyone's attention, Carden stands up.

Carden" And what if I do~*gag*: James now TELL ME IF YOU KNOW WHO SAYS THIS BUT IN A DIFFERENT WAY

Fenris" WE WILL CUT OFF BOTH OF YOUR ARMS AND BOTH OF YOUR LEGS, AND THEN YOUR FACE, YOU WILL BE SOME ARMLESS, LEGLESS, FACELESS THING ROLLING DOWN THE STREET, LIKE A TURD IN THE WIND." now paler than Ruby's skin, Carden lets go." Good dog now run along, oh and WE DON'T MAKE THREATS, WE MAKE PROMISES." letting Carden go James now him looks at the bunny faunus in front of him."sorry you had to see that, are you ok?" getting a little but nodisabul nod " Can you tell me your name?"

?" Velvet, and you"

James" James nice to meet you Velvet, care to join us?"

Velvet" no thank you, see you later." with that James walks back and sits down. Everyone looked at him.

James" what is it?"

Blake" Please tell us you weren't going to do that?"

James" Yes I was."

Weiss" Why go to that extreme, to prove a point."

James" I was discriminated for being who I am, all because of my father."

Weiss" James, I, we didn't know, I'm sorry."

James" You don't know everything about me, and what you need to know is that every time someone gets to close, they" no crying" they end up dead or worse."

Dennis" My uncle who is famous for his anger management issues, once said that pain is inevitable but suffering is optional, so stop thinking like that, your not your father and you are not alone in this, everyone has dead people, it doesn't mean you have to get dead or depressed to deal with it!" after all of this the rest of the day goes normal.

Evening bekon courtyard

Ruby" Hey Eric, I uh wanted to ask you something."

Eric" ok?"

Ruby" It's stupid never mind."

Eric" No question is stupid, ask."

Ruby" Do you want to go out Saturday?" now redder than her cape

Eric"*laughing* Really that's it, ok ok, Where do you want to go?"

Ruby" Wait, what?"

Eric walks over and picks up Ruby, AN Ruby is 5,2 Eric is 8,4

Eric" You are the bravest person I know."

Ruby" Um thanks, but why did you pick me up?"

Eric" So you can see, what your getting into. Ruby look into my eyes and tell me what you see." as she looks, she sees a torrent of rage and at the center of it all a giant, moving in a fluid movement.

Ruby"it's hate and hope, it's what you are supposed to be."

Eric" now you see, now you know, but one more thing tell Qrow to stop spying on me."

Ruby" It's what he does, if he knows that I like someone."

Eric" Ok"

Team RWBY's room

Yang" Hey Blake where's Ruby?"

Blake" asking Eric out." not even looking up from her book.

Yang" SHE'S DOING WHAT?"

Blake" I am not repeating myself."

Bekon Literary

Weiss" Joker who are you? The closest thing we have to you is the manic scorpion."

James" Joker a man who has killed many people and a close friend of mine."

Weiss" James why are you here?"

James" To show you something." he walks over and puts his hand on her next chapter will show what James shows Weiss.

Team JADE's room

Avery" What are you asking?"

Dennis" you're the only one who knows that I'm gay."

Avery" Yeah and I'm bi, so what who cares."

Dennis" My father."

Avery" Fuck him. Well how's this let's go have dinner together Friday."

Dennis" I don't know."

?" how did you get here." Looking over they see a woman wearing a black beret AN oh for fuck sake look up Coco Adele if you don't know what she looks like.

Avery" Who are you?"

Velvet" Oh sorry about Coco she's overzealous when it comes to new people."

Dennis" Hey your the one James saved earlier."

AN so next chapter might be late so don't kill me please and please review I can't improve if only 4 people see

Romulan 25 singing off


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:A death in the family.

AN ok sorry for going back on my word, red hood will show up in this chapter so talk to you all later.

( I still don't own anything )

Gotham city GCPD

Weiss" Why are we here." Looking over at a interrogation room.

James" Wait, and watch"AN James non flashback and Weiss will be indicted like this and the song will be indicted like this.

Commissioner Gordon is walking a younger James into the interrogation room, James is covered in blood.

Gordon" Tell me what happened?" nothing, no noise is coming from James, all he is doing is staring at his hands." We can't do awor job."

James" I don't know what happened, all I know is who did it."

Gordon" Who?"

James" My father "

James" to catch you up, my father sent a kill squad to eliminate Bane but killed his daughter at the time my girlfriend. I was the one to find her body."

Weiss" that's why you said that it wasn't safe to be close to you."

James" yes "

Gordon" Ok so what are you planning."

James" You didn't want to know, can I go now."

Gordon" go but don't do anything."

Weiss" What were you planning?"

Fenris" ahah no spoilers."

On a rooftop across from the last laugh club

A man is standing on the roof,AN you all should know what red hood looks like.

James" red good to see you, bring what we need."

Red Hood" Yep, what are you planning?"

James" Reacting your death."

Weiss" what do you mean by that?"

James" ok Jason"AN if you don't know how Jason Todd becomes red hood, look up( Batman under the red hood)

Weiss"that's terrible."

James" yep I know."

Inside the club

Joker" Jimmy your home, why did you bring red?"

James" You're going to pay for what you did to Maria." without a second thought, James and Red hood started beating Joker to within an inch of life, in the midst of all that James starts to laugh.

End of memory

Beckon Literary

Weiss" so your father kill, your girlfriend to get at her father, but instead brought you down to his level."

James" yep that sums it up."

Weiss" You now I'm not going to stop trying."

James" Yep we know, oh by the way Fenris is telling me to stop trying to fight you on this so, Saturday night 8:00 meet me at Beckon courtyard"

Weiss" Does that mean~"

James" Yes"

AN as I said sorry for going back on my word, and a question, how many of you want to have the Joker, General Ross, or Ulysses show up tell me what you want because it's not just for me so tell me of questions, comments or suggestions.

Romulan 25 signing off


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: You don't care?

AN ok so I know that you are used to this by now but bolding and italics are not showing now that I am using a phone to upload so please bare with me, on that note fuck my phone and talk to you all later.( I just don't have any rights to rooster teeth or anything apart from my OC's)

Team JADE's room

Dennis" I don't think going out is the best idea"

Avery" Why not? If people have a problem with it, I have a salutation." he says as he pulls out blood nap.

Dennis" Why is that the first thing you get to is violence?"

Avery" Where I'm from, it's kill or be killed, sorry it's what I am used to." getting a sad look from Dennis " But I'm not that bad hell, a day after getting fixed up from a bullet in the head, and I saved a town."

Dennis" Yeah you're a big hero."

Avery" No I'm not, I let my friends and family get killed by the Legion."

Dennis" I'm sorry I ~"

Avery" Save it, hell Boone the best sharpshooter I ever had the pleasure of knowing, once said Forgive but never forget,"

Flashback Mojave wasteland

Avery" Boone what the hell are we doing?"

Boone setup on a rock" Hunting my beloved friend."

Avery" Is that all?"

ED-E"*BEEP**BEEP**SHHHHIK*" Translated " Really Avery very well."

Boone" Go fuck yourself."

Avery" Already did, so what do you see?"

ED-E (AN so ED-E I will auto translate)" Already? It's only 6:35 shit man."

Avery" Shut up or I update you to windows 10" Silence fallows" Thank you, so Boone~"

Boone" Legion looks like praetorian guard for Lanyus." following them.

2 days later at the second battle of Hoover dam

Avery" Cas come in."

Cas" Avery, I'm sorry but Boone, Veronica and ED-D didn't make it."

Avery" Where are you?"

Cas" I'm ~*ahh*" static replaced Cas's voice.

Avery" Cas, Cas!"

?"She's dead, Courier six."

Avery" Ulysses,WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Ulysses" Nothing it's, your fault that they are all dead."

Avery" Oliver I'm sorry."

Oliver" What are you doing?"

Avery" You are so concerned with this fucking dam, but I am not one of your soldiers," at that point parts of Hoover dam started to explode.

Oliver" NO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Avery" Removed it's worth."

End of flashback

Dennis" Well what was the point?"

Avery" The point is, you, your the hero I'm the faller."

Dennis" You like to say your not a hero, but you are."

Avery" Yeah right" sarcastically stating.

Dennis" Oh for fuck sake look, you ended a war. Immunity by destroying a national monument."

Avery" Please don't rub it in."

Dennis" LISTEN, sorry but hiding behind humor and rage, is going to get you killed, I can't lose anyone else." Avery walks over and holds Dennis.

Avery" The Mojave can't kill me, the seara madra wasn't able to hold me, Big mt wasn't going to erase me, Zion couldn't tame me, the Divide didn't break me, and you won't lose me."

Dennis" There's something you need to know"

New York city Averages tower

Dennis" Tony. TONY, ANTHONY HOWARD STARK!"

Tony" DON'T EVER USE MY FUCKING FULL NAME AGAIN!"

Pepper" calm down Tony, and Dennis that has probably brought up some bad memories."

Dennis" Sorry, mr. Stark, but it's urgent."

Tony" What is it?"

Dennis" It's ~"

Spider man" Interdemenchanol riffed."

Gwen" Peder calm down it's not like it's the symbiote dimension."

Spider man" Don't remind me."

Dennis" Why do I even bother"

End of flashback.

AN ok so I know that I spent more time on James than the rest, but he was 6 years in the making so I have more time with him.

Romulan 25 singing off


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Blood in the water.

AN this chapter will focus on Eric and Ruby, he is telling her about his father.

( I own nothing )

Beckon cliff

Eric" So you want to know more about me."

Ruby" Yeah if i don't, I can mess this up so."

Eric" Two things, one, never bring up my sister, family as a general rule is a sore subject."

Ruby" Gotcha"

Eric" Two and this is the biggest thing the full moon, when all of its shards are visible, I transform into the my birth form."

Ruby" Which is?"

Eric" The day you went thru initiation, the big shark, man thing you saw."

Ruby" Okay, so don't bring up family, got it."

Eric" But you need to hear why."

Flashback Gulf of Mexico 3 years ago

Eric's pov

I was on my way to meet up with my uncle, when I saw what my father was doing. I made my way to the surface of the water.

Rescue captain" What is happening?"

Crew" massive shark attacked a whale watching ship." I overheard the conversation about what happened so I did what I had to do. I went back under and confronted my father.

Eric" Father what are you doing?"

Submarine" Hungry, they position the seas. So I erase them."

Eric" I am sorry father but you have to stop."

Song unraveled, Jonathan Young cover

At that moment he shifted to his war form and attacked me, slamming me against the ground, we traded punches but I knew that we were going to land and moving fast.

Eric" If you force us to break the vail, may Gaia have mercy on your soul."

Submarine" You know what happens if you leave the sea" with a final push we were above water,

National guard" What is that?!"

Diver" it's a shark."

Eric"RUN YOU FOOLS! RRUUNN!" as I tried to get them to go, they just stopped.

Colossus" You heard the creacher, go you fools"

Diver" What coming up?"

Eric" Oh no" Submarine breached and bit me right on my collarbone, broke it in five places. Once he did, it wasn't long before I took hold of his lower jaw and ripped it off, then broke his neck

Song ends/ end of flashback

Hallway outside team RWBY's room

Ruby" Eric I'm sorry you had to do that"

Eric" He was corrupted by the Worm"

Yang" Why are you with this monster!"

Ruby" Eric is not a monster." looking over at Eric worried.

Eric" She has a point, but your the one who smells like a cat"

Yang" What do you mean?" Eric walks closer to her and bends a bit, so that his black eyes are in front of her lilac eyes.

Eric" What's worse? The monster itself or the one who created it."

AN ok next chapter dates, fuck do not expect mushy shit, because fuck that.

Romulan 25 singing off


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: not conventional

AN a friend asked me to do this

Once again I own nothing

Friday night, downtown Vail

Dennis" you said that we were going for a double date, with who else?"

Coco" Us"

Velvet" Hi guys."

Dennis" I fucking hate you."

Avery" Not what you were saying last night."

?" I have spotted Stark's, Protege and Courier 6."

?" Ohhh I hate waiting. Why can't we kill them now?"

?" Kassidy enough."

Kassidy" I prefer Cletus or Carnage, Ulysses"

Ulysses" Fine but shut up."

Carnage" No can do."

Vail boardwalk

Weiss" James, why did we rescheduled to today?"

James" Fenris was impatient."

Weiss" Fare enough."

?" My son is here."

Vail beach

Ruby" You know I can't swim."

Eric" It's ok. If you want I can teach you?"

Ruby" Really?"

Eric" Of course." Ruby jumps onto Eric and hugs his neck.

Ruby" Thank you!"

?" In position."

Back at a Vail restaurant

Coco" So you two huh" Dennis followed Velvet's example and went bright red.

Avery" First outing so seeing how it goes." Velvet is now reading the menu.

Water" Hello, my name is Cletus and I will be serving you four tonight." Dennis instantaneously looks at Cletus.

Cletus" May I start you off with BLOOD" Cletus was now enveloped in red, black ink coming out of him,

Dennis" Oh fuck!" he shoves Carnage out of the way.

Ulysses" Courier, how many times must you fail?"

Avery"ULYSSES!" tackling him out a window.

Dennis"Avery!" moving to help him he gets grabbed.

Carnage" ah ah ah you don't get to leave"

Vail boardwalk

Weiss" Why do you always wear that jacket?"

James" A good friend of mine gave it to me."

Weiss" But, olive drab is kinda, odd."

?" Oh Jimmy."James just lost all color.

James" not him, not him, anyone but him." he looks over at who was talking, but he was frozen by what he saw.

Joker" so sunny who do we have here?"

Weiss" I know what you did."

Joker" Shut up girl this is between him and me. Hmmmhimmm"

James" Run."

Weiss" what?"

James" RUN!"

Joker" Oh no you don't" rushing after them he sees something moving in the water, a boat.

Vail beach

Ruby" why is my dad coming?"

Eric" Possibly because Qrow told him about me."

Ruby" Well that's one of many probabilities." hearing screams and fighting,(AN all of this is happening at the same time, just fyi).

Eric" Something is happening." as a rush of water hits the boat and throws it at Eric.

Ruby" DAD!"

Taiyang" What was that?"

Eric" There's only three people who can do that."

Tai" Who?"

Eric" Myself, my uncle Colossus and my father but he is dead."

Tai" How do you know he's dead?"

Eric" I had to kill him."

Tai" Two things one, stay away from Ruby."

Ruby" He had no choice!"

Tai" Second, why is your uncle trying to kill me?"

Eric" Colossus wouldn't try to kill you."

Tai" Why's that?"

Eric" your human."

Submarine" And that's the problem." Eric looks over and sees his father's war form self coming out of the water.

Eric" How are you alive."

AN shit is getting real so stay tuned for the next update. Until then this is your friendly neighborhood romulan singing off. Good night and good luck.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: deja que todo arda

AN it's Spanish but not from a reliable source, but what it is supposed to say is" let it all burn".

(You know the drill)

Downtown Vail

Ulysses" Courier you will fail, you want to know why? Because that's what you are."

Avery" JUST SHUT UP" trying to stab him.

Carnage" your next bunny." standing on Dennis, Coco was bound by tendrils.

?" Why must you do this? We have worked to stop you, time and time again. But know it ends." looking back Carnage sees his parent, AN sorry klintar, what Venom and Carnage are, procreate a sexually.

With that a shot is heard.

?" Six months ago I was left at Hoover dam, now I'm going to kill you for what you did to Veronica!"

Avery" Boone?"

Ulysses" Coitus fall back."

Carnage" Can't agree more." leaving in a hurry, Boone and Eddy walk over.

Eddy" Dennis you ok pal."

Dennis" Eddy? How did you get here?"

Eddy" Some light. Venom needs to eat, dose anyone have chocolate?"

Velvet" Why?"

Dennis" You don't want to know." Walking around in the restaurant, he finds some chocolate cake.

Dennis" Yo Eddy over here."

Avery" Boone how are you alive?"

Boone" Wasn't for a long time. It's good to see you brother."

Vail boardwalk

Joker" Kids are you planning to swim? Because I wouldn't if I were you."

James in his head" Fenris what do we do"

Fenris" I don't ~ Wait look over his shoulder to the right." doing so he sees an old friend.

In Spanish James" Remember black gate against Croc? You go high I go low."

Weiss" What are you saying? And who is that?" not getting an answer James rushes Joker, just before he gets to him he lowers and sweeps at his legs, Joker seeing this coming jumps into Bane's fist. Launching him into the water.

Bane" Good to see you James." pulling Bane into a hug

AN Tom Hardy Bane.

James" Weiss come here he won't bite."

Bane" Who's this?"

James" New girlfriend, had to move on someday."

Weiss" He's Maria's father right?"

Bane" So you know, good and please don't bring her up, it's a bad subject."

Vail beach

Both Eric and Submarine are in war forms and going blow for blow, now interlocked with each other another mass of the same size comes out of the water.

?" You had your chance brother, now let go of my nephew." rushing over and tearing them apart from each other.

Submarine" Compassion was always your weakness~"

?"Fall back we got what we need now fall back and return to the castle." Submarine goes back into the water and disappears.

Colossus runs over to Eric as they both become the human body's they have.

Tai" I take it back he is welcome to stay."

AN I know that it was short but the fighting is not my strength but tell me what you think and always have a good day my friends.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Wait you want me to do what?

AN So Characters are still being accepted for the next week one's it's over it's over.

Vail boardwalk

James" Bane there is something you need to know. Jonathan Caine is here."

Bane" When?"

Weiss" 3 weeks ago."

Port" Indeed the Scarecrow was here in Vail."

James and Weiss" OH NO NOT HIM"

Bane" James who is he?"

Port" Professor Peter Port, Grimm studies at Beckon academy."

Bane" Ah a teacher."

Port" The better question is,Who are you and what are you doing with my students?"

James" He's this side of my dad."

Port" What do you mean?"

James" He is a father figure."

Weiss" Rick Flag may not like this."

Port" Can you please come with me."

Bane" Why?"

Port" Someone wants to see you."

Vail beach

Tai" Who are you?"

Colossus" The humans from my world, call me Colossus."

Ruby" Eric is he your~"

Eric" Uncle."

Ruby" ohhhh"

Colossus" So Eric who's this?" smiling.

Tai" My daughter."

Colossus" Really? She doesn't look like you."

Tai pissed" Yes she's my daughter, she just take after her mother."

Eric" He's Taiyang and this is Ruby."

Tai" So what are you implying?"

Colossus" Daughters generally take after their fathers."

Tai" How do you know?"

Colossus" My own daughter looked just like me." sensing a lot of sadness in that.

Ruby" You said looked as in past tense."

Eric" She was corrupted by the Worm."

Tai and Ruby" Um what."

Oobleck" This can wait."

Tai" What is it Barty?"

Oobleck " Ozpin."

Tai" Okay."

Downtown Vail

Eddie" So Dennis, him right?"

Dennis" Yeah, Avery is the new one."

Venom sprouting from Eddy's shoulder" He seems to be to likeable."

Velvet" W,W,W,What is that?"

Dennis" You remember Carnage, Venom is it's parent."

Coco" How can something have only one parent?"

Venom, Eddie and Dennis" MITOSIS."

Boone" why do you look so young?"

Avery" The energy that sent me here, regrets my age to 17."

Glenda" Velvet thank you for alerting me to the others. Now all of you come with me."

Venom" feisty."

Ozpin's office

Bane, Eddie, Boone and Colossus walk in with teams RWBY and JADE.

Ozpin" All of you know what is happening to this point but you don't know everything. I suggest that Bane and Colossus work with Professor Goodwich."

Glenda" Do you think that's a good idea?"

Ozpin" Yes, Mr. Brok and Boone will work with Professor Port."

Bane" You want us to teach?"

Ozpin" Yes."

Colossus" And you know what we are right?"

Ozpin" To some degree."

Boone" What does this include?"

Ozpin" Bane and Colossus will be teaching combat and you and,Mr. Brok will be teaching Grmm studies."

Everyone" Ok."

AN so a question and answer doc may be in the future. No it will not be in the main story.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Old wounds

AN most of this chapter will be spent on James and Weiss

Grimm studies

AN sorry for it being so soon but I'm skipping Port's story and going to Weiss's fight.

A Boarbatusk was just killed. Flashback Ruby's pov

Weiss" STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" I was only trying to help. End of flashback

Ruby" What is wrong with you?"

Weiss" What's wrong with me, What's wrong with you? Your immature, childish and ~"

James" WEISS a word in private" dragging her over to an balcony.

Weiss" Let go of me!"

James" I thought you were different than this"

Weiss" What are you saying?"

James" Weiss, you have seen part of the place that I come from, but you haven't seen what it has done to me." starting to take off his shirt.

Weiss" Oh no we are not doing that."

James" I'm showing you the results of what your behavior can bring." now bare chested all of his scarring is visible, ranging from burns to cuts, the most pronounced of which is three cuts, one diagonal from left to right and two across his stomach.

Weiss" How did that happen?" gesturing to the cuts.

James" my father's punishment for failing to kill the bat, he took a boxcutter to me and tried to gut me." Now in shock and looking away" Don't look away, you need to see this. I have tried to leave my past behind, but I can't, I haven't listened to someone who was trying to help and it got them killed and me captured and toured."

Weiss now crying" How can you live like that?"

James" One phrase, I am too stubborn to die. And I don't, I survive, it's no way to live."

Weiss" Ok m, I get it." he walks over.

James" You want to be a leader, but what you don't know is that it's a burden, not a privilege."

Weiss" Thank you" and she walks away. Putting his shirt on

Boone" I have seen a lot of scarring on people, but hands down, you have the most interesting."

James" Boone right?"

Boone" yep, so the electric burn scars, how did you get them?"

James" It would be like me saying why did you kill Carla."

Boone now furious" Who do you think you are?"

James" Boone, I know what it's like to lose someone like that."

Boone" Did Avery tell you?"

James" No, my semblance allows me to enter another's mind."

Later in team JADE'S room

Avery" Boone told me that you brought up Carla."

James" Yes I did."

Dennis" Ok let's not have a fight." looking at Avery" Please."

AN so next time it won't be so long before upload but school starts at the 4th of September so fuck me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Omen

AN Yes I know that the chapters are short and I apologize for that. To reinforce the fact that I don't own anything.

Unidentified black room

Avery" Hello, anyone here?"

?"Six you left us." in front of Avery is an woman wearing a vault suit, armored and carrying a 10mm pistol and an assault rifle of some kind.

Avery" Who are you?"

?"Amy."

?"If you are quite done we need to tell you something."

Amy" Nora You have a lot of ner~" getting shot in the head.

AN SO SORRY BUT NATE AND NORA SURVIVED VAULT 111 SO NOW THIS.

Nora" Thanks sweetheart."

?" no problem."

Nora" Six you are responsible for this. Oh and your new world is next. Nate if you would." Nate proceeds to shoot Avery.

Team JADE'S room

Avery jumps out of bed and shoots the wall next to the window.

James" Dame!"

Dennis" Oh shit!"

Eric" The fuck!" Dropping his rifle, Avery curls up in the corner.

Avery" It's not real, it's not real," And repeating it over and over. James's scroll rings.

James" Professor."

Ozpin" What happened?"

James" Don't know. Give me a second." Reaching into Avery's mind, he replays the dream." Ok a dream, it was just a nightmare, it's ok. Good night professor."

Ozpin" To you as well."

James" Avery look at me," look looking up" It's Okay to be scared, you are only human."

Dennis" Come here." Bring Avery to his bed" Sleep. I'm right here."

Next morning

Avery" Sorry for that last night."

James" No problem."

?" Well your not what I expected." All of team JADE spin around, Avery and James nearly dropped.

Avery" Please don't tell me, Amy right."

Amy" Yes, we spoke last night."

AN I know short but now Story kicks up.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Plans in motion

AN bades time, no Cinder and her merry band of murderers or not evil this time. More like the diet coke of evil. Also I have been sick for the past few days so that's why the update was late

Unidentified facility

8 people are sitting at a table. One was the Joker, Scarecrow, Submarine and his niece, as well as Ulysses, Carnegie, and two unknown.

Ulysses" lanius it has been a long time."

Cletus" Who may this be?"

Lanius" Hold your tongue, or I will cut it from your head."

Sam (AN Submarine's niece)" Who is he?" Pointing at a man in an black military uniform of some kind, his face was too strange and off putting.

?" Johann, Johann Schmidt, at your service."

Cletus" Oh great a nazi."

Sam" What?"

Johann" MR. CASITY YOU HAVE ANGERED HYDRAS LEADER!"

Cletus" Oh is that so, Red skull."

Dr. Merlot" Gentlemen gentlemen please calm down." Turning to see who is has spoken and being drastically underwhelmed,

Red skull" Ah Merlot why have you brought us here?"

" We have an issue."

Beckon combat room

AN Cardin and Jaune's fight

Bane" Winchester restrained is a problem with you."

Cardin" And, what's the point? He is week and unworthy of my ~"

Bane" I DECIDED WHO IS WORTHY OR NOT AND YOU ARE NOT!" not talking that lightly Cardin attacks Bane. Not a good idea, once his mase was swung Bane administers a douse of venom and tanks the blow and kicks Cardin in the chest, thus slamming him into a wall.

Bane" You and your team are going make 100 laps around the track, now dismissed."

Bane" Jaune, please stay."

Jaune" um ok." Everyone else leaves, Pyrrha looks back depressed.

Bane" Jaune, professor Goodwich has informed me that you are not showing improvement, Oobleck and Port have said similar things, what is the problem?"

Jaune" ugh why do you care?"

Bane" Let me tell you something, you remind me of what I was."

Flashback Saint apriska

I was born in prison, made to serve my father's life sentence. Once I hit 10 I fell and put in a coma for 2 days, in that time I had a dream, it was of my future self, he told me.

Future Bane" You must conquer fear."( AN this is the original story of Bane so for copyright and plagiarism I am skipping.)

End of flashback

AN forever falling story will be played out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: We are not your slaves

AN so your going to get a little something.

Bekon roof

Jaune and Pyrrha were standing by themselves.

Pyrrha" I want to help you become a better fighter."

Jaune" You think I need help?" they didn't notice someone was standing on the roof right above them.

Pyrrha" no everyone needs a push sometimes."

Jaune" Isn't that the something?"

Pyrrha" I just want to help."

Jaune" I don't want your help, I don't need it."

Eric" Yes you do." shocked and stepping back.

Jaune" Sense when did you get here?"

Eric" Does it matter?"

Pyrrha" yes."

Eric" 3 minutes ago, and Jaune you made it to Beckon, that speaks volumes of what your capable of."

Jaune" You're wrong about me," (AN skipping Jaune's bich telling that he snuck in.)

Jaune" Just leave me alone."

Pyrrha" If that's what you think is best." leaving.

Eric" No."

Jaune" Why won't you le~"

Eric" You don't have to do this in the manner that you have chosen."

Jaune" I need time to think this over."

Eric" Ok you know how to find me oh and pyrrha she's a world renowned fighter." Eric now leaving" You humans are so confusing"

(AN and you know what happens next,Cardin over herd and is blackmailing Jaune, one more thing Amy and Avery have been discussing what happened to the wasteland.)

2 days later JADE's room

Amy" So now that Chronos is trying to take over the last of NAR territory." (AN Chronos is the name off the group that consists of Legion, Enclave, talon company and the Institute. NAR is there opposites.)

Dennis" you're as badass as Avery?"

Amy" He is better with guns and blades also stealth, I am better with tek and repairs also blunt."

Avery" You have a point, but there are only 2 better than us in energy, Speech and unarmed."

Eric" Where's James?"

Amy" On a date."

Vail a small restaurant

James" You feel better?"

Weiss" You can say that. So second date, let's not have your father ruin this."

Fenris" I can"

James" No you won't."

Weiss" What?"

James" Sorry not you him" Gesturing to his head.

Weiss" Ok"

Back at beckon team JADE'S room

James" goodnight." after bidding Weiss goodbye he enters his room.

Amy" Good to see you back."

Eric" How did it go?"

Avery" You do know we have a trip tomorrow"

James" Ok, thanks and yes"

Dennis" how can you keep up?"

James" Practice, well we need to get some rest." With that they went to sleep.

Forest of forever fall.

Glenda" Yes the forest is quite beautiful, but it is teeming with the creatures of grimm."

Boone" In other words stay close."

Glenda" The objective is to collect a jar of sap, once all of you have completed the task report either to me or Boone." Carden dragging Jaune off, Eric looks over in disgust.

Ruby" Eric what's wrong?"

Eric" Nothing."

James" Really, you know~"

Eric" Try it and grimm will be the least of your problems."

James" What ever."

Weiss" Whers Yang and Blake?"

Yang" Over here." looking over everyone sees Yang and Blake tied together.

Dennis" Two things, One how? Two why?"

Blake" Yang scared me so retaliation and how well the whip was wrapping around us."

Over with Jaune.

(AN I am skipping to when Carden points to the person he wants the sap thrown at.)

Carden" well Jaune you have two jars one goes to James for what he did 2 weeks ago and one goes to Pyrrha."

Jaune" um why?"

In Jaune's head

Jaune" Oh no what do I do?"

Fenris"We can help."

Jaune" Who are you?"

James" It's time you met Fenris, and he meant that we can help you."

James" How?"

James/Fenris" Retaliate against him, stand up for your self for pity's sake!"

Jaune" I don~" a memory is played.

Jaune memory" I don't want to be the loveable moroan stuck in a tree wall his friends are fighting for their lives, I want to be a hero."

James" You want to be a hero?"

Jaune" Yes."

James" Then pull his leash off and stand up not for yourself but for Pyrrha, I don't care about me but do it for her."

AN wait I'm leaving on a cliffhanger you can tell me what you think also school is in session so every Thursday or Friday is upload days.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: broken chains

Forest of forever fall

Carden" Hit them with the sap, or I go to Goodwich and then your gone." standing back and smirking." Do it!"

Jaune"No"

Carden" What did you say?"

Jaune in his head" Now Im dead."

James" No you're not, try again."

Real world

Jaune" I said NO!" throwing a jar at Carden, now with sap on his breastplate.

Carden" You just made a huge mistake." Russell and Dove hold Jaune.

Team JADE

Eric" James for the last time what happened?"

James" Jaune's in trouble."

Dennis" Where?"

James" Fallow me."

Fenris"( You don't have a plan, don't you)"

James"( Nope.)"

Fenris"( Oh good)"

(AN thought is going to be represented in parentheses)

Up the hill

Carden" We are going to send you home in tiny pieces."

Jaune"(Yeah I'm dead)"

Fenris"( James left me here to help you,so here)"

(AN James can enter the mind of another but Fenris can control them if necessary)

Fenris takes control.

Fenris" I don't care about me."

Carden" So you think you're a big hero now" Jaune having a stupid grin on his face. Cardin gauls and throws a punch.

Fenris"( By Jaune, James wants me back.)"

Jaune"( Wait your going to just leave me?)"

Fenris"( Oh your doing great)" The punch finally connects, a bright white light envelopes Jaune, Carden lands on his ass, holding his hand in agony, Jaune looks at his hands in astonishment, after a few seconds an ursa is heard.

Dove" GRIMM!" he and team CRDL ran off leaving Cardin and Jaune there.

Team JADE runs into Ruby,Weiss and Pyrrha. All of which show up to witness Jaune stop a strike from hitting Cardin.

Ruby" We need to help." extending her scythe.

Pyrrha/James"Wait."

Weiss" What do you mean 'Wait' if we wait any longer they can die" The fight rages on, Jaune not talking his scroll's suggestion to swap to a more defensive approach, and rushing in.

James"(RAISE YOUR SHIELD YOU FUCKING FUCKED FOOL)"

Jaune"(I'm good)"

Fenris"(NO YOUR NOT, YOUR DEAD IN A SECOND)" Pyrrha seeing Jaune's defences down she uses her semblance and raises his shield. With that he steps and swings decapitating the ursa.

Later Beckon roof

Jaune is standing by himself and hears the door open.

Jaune" Pyrrha I know th~"

James" Wrong gender smart ass"

Jaune" James sorry I~"

James" SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN"

Jaune" But~" getting punched in the stomach.

James" Listen to me. You need to stop trying to be a hero and be a leader, your team misses you and you are going down a path that I have and it doesn't end well."

Jaune" What happened?"

James" It got my mother killed, she was doing what I am doing now."

Jaune" how did she die?"

James" She was murdered by a man of the name of Ra's al ghul. What I am about to tell you must not be discussed with your team."

Jaune" Understood."

James" I am not from Remnant."

AN see you later


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: AN

I am breaking a rule by doing this but you have a right to know. This week will not have an real chapter because of school and it's projects so next week hopefully will have a chapter. Please tell me if you make it to this one.

Romulan 25 saying I am sorry for this.


	23. Chapter 23

23: titans

Raven was running to Nightwing, and overheard a conversation between Nightwing and Red hood.

(AN I will use real name for Nightwing, Richard or Dick and Red hood, Jason.)

Jason" He lost his mind."

Richard" So did you."

Jason" You don't understand! He almost killed his father!"

Richard" Get to the point who is his father?"

Jason" HE IS THE JOKER'S SON!" Raven entering the room.

Raven" Who?"

Jason" James Quinzel, we know you heard us."

Raven" So that's why Batman is sending him here."

Jason/Richard" WHAT?"

Bekon roof present day

Jaune" You're a hero from another world."

James" No, no, I'm not a hero, I'm a survivor, Jaune let me help you and let Pyrrha help you. Good night." leaving and walking back to his team. All James can think about is his friends who are now dimensions apart from him.

Eddie" Problem James?"

James reacting and sweeps Eddie's legs out from under him, rolling onto him. Realizing what he had done James gets up.

James" Mr. Brok I'm sorry are you ok?"

Eddie" We're okay, what's wrong? You know we can help." Venom makes itself known.

James" Thanks but it's just, bad memories."

Venom slithers out of Eddie's back and coils up his arm.

Venom" We know bad my child is worse than us at our worst." moving back into Eddie.

Eddie" We're right but we won't push anymore." Eddie walks away, James goes back to his way back to his room,( Those two don't know a thing about what I have lived with)

Flashback Big MT Avery's POV

I was on my way to deal with the think tank, all I wanted was them to pay for what they did to me, Mobeus his words still running in my mind.

Mobeus" I was trying to free you, but please don't kill them I don't care about me." In the end I didn't kill him but Dr. Klein was waiting for me but his life was coming to a close. I stepped in the think tank Klein and the others were waiting.

Dr. Klein" My labatomit has returned, now hand over your brain"

Avery" Klein your not needed in Big MT anymore"

Dr. Klein" O kill him"

Dr. Zero" Fuck you Klein"

Avery" Who wants to kill me say I"

Dr. Zero" no "

Dr. Dala" no "

Dr. Boros" I "

Dr. 8 " $$^÷"

Avery" you heard them, Klein"

Dr. Klein" 8 TO ME"

Avery" DALA ZERO MOVE" At that point I pulled out my sacoya, Klein started to shoot at me 8 well he was shooting as well, I finally got 2 shots out and killed both Klein and 8.

End of flashback

Team JADE'S room overview pov

4 days after the talk with Jaune. Dennis and Avery were telling stories about the place they had been and the things they did.

Dennis" Do you think that Dr. Zero will ever come here?"

Avery" maybe "

Blake" IT'S PEOPLE LIKE CARDEN AND PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT PUSH THE WHITE FANG TO SUCH DRASTIC MEASURES!"

Weiss" PEOPLE LIKE ME!?"

Blake" YOUR DISCRIMINATORY!"

Weiss" I'M A VICTIM, do you want to know why I hate the White fang, why I don't particularly trust the faunus, it's because they have been at war with my family for years, war as in blood shed."

Ruby" Weiss ~"

Weiss" NO DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I HATE THE WHITE FANG IT'S BECAUSE THEY ARE A BUNCH OF THIEVES, LIARS AND MURDERERS!"

Blake" MAYBE WE WERE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!"

Dennis" Did she say we?"

Avery" I think she did." The sound of running caught there attention.

Bekon roof

Jaune and James are sparring with Pyrrha as a ref, James was not pulling his punches, Landing a hit on James Jaune was not paying attention in his one hit he didn't notice that he made James bleed.

Pyrrha" Jaune pay~" James at that point sweeped Jaune's legs and kicked him in the chest launching him off the roof, just realizing James jumps off after Jaune, locking onto Jaune they rotate and James takes the brunt of the impact, there was a sickening crunch.

James" Jaune Get off of me."

AN ok so now the end of RWBY season 1 is almost over.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: wish you were here

AN session 1 is coming to a close, suggestions for session 2 are welcome and please tell me if you have any concerns about the pace of the story.

Vail shipping docks Eric's POV

Why do I always find myself in the middle of conflict Blake myself and some guy are in a fight with the white fang and some ginger. Well for this to make sense I need to tell you how it all happened back to 2 days ago.

Sea after a drop off 3 miles offshore

I was doing my thing in my animal form till I got a familiar smell, not my father but similar to James at the same time different so I started to move towards it. On the surface of the water I had to start shifting to my human body and found a man like James but paler and his hair and eyes were green, but it was his grin that stood out the most.

Joker" Suby wasn't exaggerating on how big you are." then he was laughing.

Eric" Who are you? What do you want?" he knows where my father is but he's still laughing.

Joker" You're a serious one aren't you." he was getting to be irritating, and he knew that I hate being irritated." Oh take a look at me, I pose no threat to you all I want is my son. Is that so much to ask?" he may not know if I know James

Eric" And he is?"

Joker" Oh I think you know who he is, he leads your team." Well not best idea so I jumped back into the water and ti my information disappeared and I stayed in the water for 2 days, now you know my side.

AN I will also tell you what is happening with the others.

Bekon infirmary James POV

Jaune needs to learn control but I am not one to talk, I am now in the infirmary for broken bones, well my body is but I am in Jaune's head and Fenris is with Weiss until we are repaired we decided to go separate ways.

Jaune" You're sure about this?"

James" Trust me" Jaune has a fear of heights so I'm helping him we are on the same roof we fell off last night.

Jaune" If this is payback for ~"

James" I kicked you off remember, this is me helping you, now jump."

Jaune" WHAT?!"

James" Just do it." Well he did Fenris and Weiss do your part. A glyph appears under Jaune and slows him down and brings him to the ground.

Weiss's mind Fenris's POV

I am looking through Weiss's memory and found a rather interesting one, Weiss and Blake were in a fight about the white fang and the faunus what the fuck not the only bad memory, a memory of the abuse at the hands of her father played.

Fenris" If I ever meet your father I AM GONNA KILL HIM or worse!"

Weiss" It was you who was bringing up those memories!"

Fenris" I'm sorry I should have asked you."

Weiss" It's ok but please stop."

Fenris" Understood."

Team RWBY'S room overview

Dennis, Avery, Yang and Ruby are trying to find Eric and Blake.

Yang" How can she leave like that?"

Avery" You're surprised?" Yang's eyes flash to red.

Yang" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" pushing Avery to rage.

Avery" I HAVE SEEN THIS BEFORE! SHE'S SCARED BECAUSE YOU ALL KNOW HER SECRET!"

Yang" YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT HER!"

Avery" YES I FUCKING DO BECAUSE I'VE BEEN HER!" calming down.

Yang" What do you mean that you've been her?"

Flashback Arizona wasteland Avery's POV

(AN this will go over Avery's life from his earliest memory to the second battle of Hoover dam, this is the high points if you want the full story a review telling me you want it if not leave it blank)

It all started when I was 4 my tribe was under attack from Caesar's Legion they killed my father, rapped and killed my mother and took me and my sister into slavery, 32 days of travel and we were separated. 3 days later I met the malpase legit, he branded me, and sent me to the camps for grunt work. 10 years later we made are way to the Mojave but on the way I found my sister those monsters had done everything you can think of to her. She was begging me to stop her torment but the only thing that can was death, she didn't care all she wanted was for it to stop, so I slit her throat Malpase was furious.

Avery" She's yours no longer Joshua Graham"

Josh" YOU DARE!" he took me before Caesar himself.

Josh" This boy just killed one of your servants."

Caesar" What do you suggest?"

Josh" 16 lashes."

Caesar" Do it." he proceeded to lose count 16 turned to 23. 6 months later I pretended to be dead the Legion had made it to the southern end of the Mojave they left me. 15 years later I have been through the Big MT, Zion, the Siaramadra and the Divide it was time for me to see Caesar for the last time. I had made my way to his fort, his praetorian guard had taken all but one weapon the weapon they took were grenades, but the one they left was my sacoya. I was taken to Caesar.

Caesar" You have been a problem for us courier, why are you here?" I decided to show him I was wearing a set of desert ranger armor so I took off my helmet.

Avery" do you remember me?"

Caesar" Can't say I do."

Avery" 16 lashes for ending my sister's decade of torture"

Caesar" KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" I rushed forward pulling the sacoya out and holding it to his head.

Avery" DON'T FUCKING MOVE! Caesar you had this coming for a long time" the second battle of Hoover dam started as I pulled the trigger.

AN tell me do you like the way this chapter was written or do you prefer the older version please tell me. The dock fight will be next week Romulan 25 signing off.


	25. Chapter 25

I regret that I have to disappoint you again but no upload this week I had SAT testing sorry


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Ace of spades

AN The problem is fixed do tell me if anyone makes it to this point James's background will be shown and Dock fight.

Titan tower James POV

Raven and Richard were trying to break through something in my mind and they did.

Raven" Nightwing what is the scanner saying?" they had me hooked up to some machine that told brain activity.

Nightwing" Activity is off the charts. What does this mean?" next thing I know Fenris is merging with me.

Nightwing's POV

James lost all color no green no nothing but white. He's still alive but different.

Nightwing" Raven wh~" next thing I know his hand is around my neck and all he says is" ACE IS BACK!" knocking him out

Raven" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

Nightwing" I don't know, can you read his mind?"

Raven" Yes but why?"

Nightwing" We have to know what happened." setting her hands on both sides of James's head.

Mental link Raven's POV

All I see is a home, making my way to the door.

James" Fen what happened to us?"

Fenris" How im I to know!"

James" We merged, how?" I finally opened the door.

Raven" That may have been me and~"

Fenris" Dick!"

Raven" How do you know that?"

James" Fenris please control yourself, now Raven Fen and I have the same memories, we share everything except our emotions."

Fenris" He is the logical and objective one and I am the subjective and emotional one."

Raven" Are you dangerous?"

Fenris/James" Yes"

Vail dock Eric's POV

Roman" These kids are just weird, OPEN FIRE"

Song start (Animal I've become cover by Jonathan Young and Caleb Hyles)

The white fang started to shoot at us. I lost track of Blake and some monkey guy, my priority is the enforcer in front of me.

(AN if you want to see Blake's side watch the final episode of volume one)

Enforcer" You should join us." lunging at me with his pick.

Eric" You should have asked before you attacked my friend." grabbing his pick and tearing it from his hands.

Enforcer" you fuck" barring his pick into his shoulder.

Eric" I'm gonna tear you in half now" shifting to my war form and I kept my promise, I pick him up remove the weapon and rip him in half and toss the halves at Roman and his goons.

Eric" YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES FLEE OR DIE MAKE YOUR DECISION!"

Roman" RUN RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, these kids just get weirder" the fang leaves.

Blake" You killed him." shaking in terror at what she is looking at.

Eric" I did what my instincts say to do."

AN next time will take place in the point between volumes 1 and 2. Romulan 25 singing off


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: family meeting

AN sorry for the late update Dennis's background will have a man nicknamed " Shiny Jesus"

1 week after the fight at the docks, James and Weiss are still at Bekon the rest have left to patch.

Boat halfway across the water to patch Eric's POV

Ruby instead on seeing the full animal form so here I am about to breach, exploding out of the water I feel my tail leaving it so I angle myself away from the boat, as to not do damage to Ruby. Now back under I revert to my human form and swim back to the boat.

Denise" That was the second best thing I have ever seen." everyone including me looked at him.

Eric" What do you mean?"

Dennis" A friend of mine named Piotr Nikolayevich Rasputin, stopped a mutant that had killed hundreds."

New York city Harlem Dennis's POV

I was working with Charles Xavier, a mutant with extraordinary power with telepathy we were trying to find another mutant named Victor Creed, it took myself and Piotr to Harlem.

Piotr" Dennis are you sure you want to help me against Sabertooth?" Sabertooth was Victor's alias.

Dennis" You need someone he has never seen before, so yes I'm sure." Victor was known for his viscous nature. He still had nothing close to my father who threw me out because of who I am.

Piotr" You know, you can stay with us, the x men. We wouldn't treat you like your sub human because of what your heart desires." at the time I had gone from shelters to more shelters." Think it over and ~"

Dennis" What do you think I was going to say 'no'". We finally found Victor in a place called Harlem's Paradise so we went in, once we were in Piotr and I went in separate ways to cover more ground. The entire time a man had an eye on me. I went over to a table in the corner and pulled out a laptop that Jean had given me. I was hacking into the security cameras. The man who was watching me walked over. He was tall, had black hair starting to gray, white skin, hair in a buzzcut, eyes blue and cold but had rage burning beneath.

?" Aren't you a little young to be in here?"

Dennis" yes, but my godfather is here trying to find someone."

?" Mind if I sit here?" I had this feeling he was not going to hurt me." Names Frank, your ?"

Dennis" Dennis." I was running a face scan on him and the results were terrifying." Your full name is Frank Castile isn't it?"

Frank" How did~ you have face recognition software on that thing don't you?" he wasn't angry but impressed with me." Your good kid but do me a favor and don't tell anyone that you know this."

Dennis" My lips are sealed."

Frank" Thanks now tell me why are you really here?" Piotr slams his hand on the table.

Piotr" Identify yourself!?"

Frank" Castile, Frank. The kid is not safe here."

Piotr" Punisher why are you here?"

Frank" 2 things, 1 don't call me that, 2 Cornel Stokes is planning an attack, I don't know who it's going against but I don't plan on finding out too late."

Dennis" Guys."

Piotr" You don't know everything? In other words you don't have a plan."

Dennis" Guys." getting louder.

Frank" You have got a lot of nerve."

Dennis"GUYS!" shouting at this point.

Frank/Piotr" What?" turning to look at me.

Dennis" Victor is in league with Cornell." as if I didn't have enough problems glass shatters and Victor hit the ground.

Victor" Callouses it has been too long."

(Fly on the wall, thousand foot krutch)

Victor pounced on Piotr and started slashing with his claws, Frank pulled out a handgun and shot Victor.

Frank" KID GET OUT OF HERE!" I started running." CALL A MAN NAMED MATTHEW MURDOCK!" Piotr had used his mutation to shift into metal.

AN today was hectic for me so but at least it's up.


	28. Chapter 28

p id="docs-internal-guid-86c06384-7fff-a690-eb38-3d5008889e4d" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"AN tek problems so no upload this week/span/p 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter: 28 family meeting part 2

Harlem Dennis's POV

Dennis" Mr. Murdock?"

Matt" speaking."

Dennis" Frank said you can help." next thing I know he hangs up on me. Frank had been thrown out a door, Victor came next. Piotr steps out, along with 12 of Cornell's grunts. With in seconds of realizing Pitor slammed the ground with such force it knocked everyone over and he proceeded to tear Victor's head off.

Patch Eric's POV

Tai was displeased with the sight of me.

Tai" I told you not to be near my daughter!" Tai was marching towards me.

Ruby" Dad he's not a bad person."

Eric" You don't have to defend me." Tai was just ignoring her.

Tai" IF YOU DON'T GET IT WE WILL HAVE PROBLEMS!" all he heard was the cycling of a bolt and a high pitch beep(AN it's an iron man suit)

Tai" What are those?"

Eric" My teammates. And on another note I have killed things that make Grimm look like pups." All color left Tai's face.

Avery" Twenty seconds either back down or you see the contents of your body over the floor."

Dennis" We won't kill him but he will wish we had." everyone looks at him.

Eric" That's dark even by my standards." **James you and I are going to have a talk when we get back.** (AN Thoughts will be bolded)

Yang" DAD STOP! THEY ARE NOT JOKING!" **Finally she sees that we have less humanity than most on this planet, what smells like a distillery.**

Eric" Ruby apart from him what is the rest like?" Qrow is stumbling out of a house not far from us.

Ruby/Yang" UNCLE QROW!" Yang and Ruby ran to Qrow.

Qrow" Ok girls. Ruby how's Eric treating you?" Ruby now grey.

Tai" Ruby do you want to tell me something?"

Ruby" Um nope all good" **There is no point in lies.**

Qrow" Did I fuck up?"

Blake" Yes"

Yang" Yup"

Avery" Oh big time"

Dennis" Correctamundo"

Ruby" YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO SAY ANYTHING!"

Eric/Tai" Ruby calm down." Tai and I turn back to staring each other down.

Qrow" Ruby tel~"

Tai" What have you done to her!?"

Eric" Nothing she didn't want!"

Tai" If you touch her your dead!" Shoving to prove a point. Heavy breathing is all Tai gets and I lean up too my full 7 foot 2, and bare my teeth.

Eric" You have no idea how much danger you are in." I said coldly " You should have stayed your hand." Next thing I know I have something or someone on my back.

Ruby" Eric please stop." **Is she crying?** " You don't have to do this." no hearing the sobs. All I do is slump down.

Eric" I'm sorry. My temper got the best of me." she didn't leave." Are you alright?" the crying stopped and insisted small light breaths. Moving my hand back she past out on me so I pull her and carry her.

Eric" Tai are we done?" looking at him.

Tai" You may not be what I expected but yes we are done bringing her in." **No father acts like this.**

AN next will be part 3 that's James and Weiss will interact with Winter


	30. Chapter 30

p id="docs-internal-guid-08e12674-7fff-b825-82e9-8b661cce91a0" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I do apologize but I have hit writer's block sorry /span/p 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: Winter is coming.

AN sorry for the long brake but writer's block is a pain now we are back to Bekon.

Bekon James's POV

Weiss has dragged me to the Landing zone for some unknown reason all she has said is "She's here" over and over again.

James "Who is it?"

Weiss " My sister." a ship that has way too many ribbons landed.

Weiss" WINTER!" a woman maybe early 20s.

Winter "Weiss who is this?" **Ether she didn't tell her about me**.

James " **You didn't tell her?"**

Weiss " No." **Oh shit she said that out loud.**

Winter " No? All I want to know is who he is." **Whatever you do don't lie don't lie.**

James " I'm her boyfriend." Winter had a look of confusion. " Shocked?" Weiss was burning a hole in my head.

Winter" Weiss why didn't you tell me?" she was marching over.

Weiss " I um didn't want to bother you." getting slapped.

Winter " That's it really? This is~"

Fenris "DOES EVERYONE IN YOUR FAMILY SHOW AFFECTION BY ABUSE!?" Fenris had taken over and had left a memory of his time in Weiss's head and of her abuse at her father's hand.

Weiss " Fenris stop!"

James" **Brother stop!** " Fenris was choking Winter out, her way out of it was to make a slash across his arms." **I know what she has suffered but this is not that man.** "

Fenris " **I don't care. I am letting him out.** " and with that I felt a great amount of pain.

James " **You fool!** **She doesn't know about him.** "

Weiss's POV

all color was leached from him including his hair but his eyes were blood red, compared to the blood seeping through his wounds all that the Schnee sisters heard was laughter and it ceased.

Ace " Where am I?" ( **Too all those who forgot Ace is what happens when James or Fenris forces a merger but they aren't in control of him also he has his own memory** )

Ace's POV

The last time I was out we were in Gotham and mother was being taken by the government.

Weiss " I don't this one."

Winter " What do you mean this one?"

Ace " Who are you?" why is the younger one staring at me but she is no threat to me but the older one she's the threat. My arm is wet, looking at it " I'm bleeding, ONE OF THE TWO OF YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN NOW!"

Weiss " Do you have any memory of what just happened?" **What a fucking dolt but I can't help but feel calm.**

Ace " No you dolt" **What did they do to us.**

Weiss " do you remember me?" **Was that hope in her voice**.

Ace " No. Now who was the one that cut me? TELL ME NOW!" **We need you to calm down don't hurt her.**

Winter " It was me. Please don't take this out on my sister?" walking over to her she bares her blade.

Ace " You answered my question. That was all I wanted but from a feeling I won't hurt her."

Winter " What do you mean a feeling?"

Ace " It's a long story, the short version is my foster mother she put a mental barrier to keep me from being this, but well James showed you."

Winter " Showed her what?"

Ace " My history now you know my awakening so there no more questions I am tired." **Back to you James.**

An so I'm back sorry for the hiatus now chapters will be published every other week usually Friday next up volume 2


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: Nightmare?

AN sorry for the delay but school has gotten in the way. a fan theory will be provided an outlet all I will say is it includes Qrow. So without a further a due let do this thing

Unidentified location Dennis POV

?" You have a choice save your friend or save yourself" the room had an hydraulic press with James's arm in it up to his elbow. Weiss's sword was thrown in. The man was young, Red hair with horns not large but there and wore a white mask. He turned and left.

James " Give me the sword, he put you into an impossible situation."

Dennis " What do you mean? I can get you out."

James " DON'T ARGUE JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING SWORD!" why is he crying, sliding the sword over.

James " Look away you don't want to see this." without warning he dislocated his elbow and plugged the blade into the joint then wrenched over thus removing the arm. With a scream everything faded to black.

Team jade's room Avery's POV

Midnight

Dennis woke up screaming Eric and I run over to Dennis.

Avery " Hey it was a dream tell us wh~"

Dennis " Where's James?"

Eric " Ozpin asked to see him but he has yet to return." my scroll goes off.

Avery " Hello?"

Weiss " James has been wounded! He's missing an arm!"

Avery " WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Weiss " The forest of forever fall."

The Forest of forever fall Weiss's POV

James " If Bruce was here he would have killed me for this." Laughter in susie. I have to keep him awake.

Weiss " Who is Bruce?"

James " Bruce Wayne is one of the men that taught me my combat skills. The others being Bane and, and an~" He's past out.

Weiss " James." nothing " JAMES WAKE UP PLEASE!" a spotlight falls on us.

Ozpin " Is the wound cauterized?"

Weiss " No." I may have to burn the stump but he might die from the shock. Did he just lose his color?

Ace " Do it or I will, we will not die like this." with no choice I summon a glyph on the surface of the stump and burn, passing out ones again.

Ozpin " Get him in the bullhead." professor's Port and Oobleck pick James up and take him in.

Ozpin " How did this happen?"

Weiss " James and I were told that you needed to see us, but before we could get to your office we were drugged and taken somewhere north of where you found us."

Ozpin " What else can you tell me?"

AN you read the first paragraph I don't need to re tell it.

Vale memorial hospital Dennis's POV 4 hours later.

Weiss has been treated for several lacerations and a light concussion. James is still in surgery.

Ruby " Weiss are you ok?" The rest of team RWBY just arrived.

Avery " No she's not ok."

Dennis " Try to understand Ruby, they survived an improbable situation and they did not die." the Doctor steps out.

Weiss " How is he?"

Doc " Stable but he will need a cybernetic." Weiss hands him a specially marked lien card. "Ms. Shnee you have to understand that he will need a specialist to do this."

Weiss " I know that is your payment and to deal with medical bills."

Doc " I can call of the specialists in the mor~"

Weiss " No I will call one now. Dennis can I borrow your scroll?" I don't hesitate to hand it over. " Thank you." typing away. "Father I need a cybernetic surgeon sent to Vale memorial." Oh is she using a family favor. " No father it's not for me, I can explain more later. You don't have to come here. Yes I understand, good bye. Here's your scroll."

Dennis " thank you, but what was all of that about?"

Weiss " I don't want to get into it."

Eric " We respect that." James is being moved to post op.

Nurse " you can see him just let me wake him." with a jolt he's awake.

Avery " Hey how do you feel?"

James " Oh we're high as shit."

Eric " What do you mean by we?"

James " Fenris, me and Ace, he has never been this calm."

Weiss " Everything will be alright I have a specialist coming from my family's company."

James " You know I don't care about myself, are you ok." he fell asleep.

AN so I don't know when I can work on the next chapter so updates will be speratik but will happen let me know how you feel about this. Romulan25 signing off


	33. 33

Chapter 33: cybernetic

AN I have tried to fix the format problems but I don't know how I use a mobile Google Docs app to write this due to me not having time, ps now the fan theory will be explored.

Team Jade's room Eric's POV

James is still in the hospital, The others were out on a date, Ruby wants to know more about me.

Ruby " How many people are like you?"

Eric " Do you mean shifters or throwbacks?"

Ruby " Throwbacks."

Eric " There aren't many of us. I knew a woman who was a saber toothed tiger. But all Throwbacks are sterile and highly aggressive. To be a throwback you must be medis born."

Ruby " What do you mean by medis born?"

AN tell me if I am spelling medis right.

Eric " A shifter with shifter parents, most have a shifter parent and a human or animal parent."

Ruby " Like the faunus, right?"

Eric " Something like them but much more powerful. We need to get going to the hospital."

Ruby " Why?"

Eric " The cybernetic surgeon is here."

Vail memorial hospital Fenris's POV

Weiss " everything will be fine."

Fenris " Hey tell Ruby when you see her to look at my scroll and open the file labeled bird of prey."

Surgeon " Ms. Shnee he has to go under." the surgery goes under way. " What did he go through because the rest of the arm needs to be taken off."James you are a moron.

Waiting room Weiss's POV

Weiss " Ruby you need to look at this." Handing James's scroll over. The skrein has genetic information on it and a note that says Qrow is your father.

Ruby" What does this mean?"

Dennis" Well genetics don't lie so Yang's your cousin not your sister."

Yang" No way it has to be wrong!"

Eric " We can discuss this later, someone else is coming."

Jacques " These must be your team members. Now who needs the cybernetic?" Well it be bound time to tell him at some point just wish it was under better circumstances.

Weiss " Dad promises you won't be mad." If he hurts you let me in. James what are you doing in my head. Wrong one snowflake. Ace? Yes he has your answer.

Jacques " It depends on what it is you have to tell me." I really want to hit him in the face with a chair. Please don't.

Weiss " He's my boyfriend the one who is getting the cybernetic." the look my father had was surprising.

Jacques " That's it? I thought it was something much worse." What.What. my father started to laugh. " Does he treat you well?"

Weiss " Yes"

2 hours later James POV

I was in recovery again.

Weiss " How are you feeling?" My vision is blurry.

James " Who is that?" Gesturing to a white glob.

Weiss " That's my father, Jacques."

James " Well at least we meet at last I just hoped it was under better circumstances."


	34. 32

Chapter 34. Cybernetic part 2

AN so all formatting is glitchy so I do apologize for this but I can adapt so I will be separating internal dialogue by specifying it in parentheses, let me know if you have any questions about this story or any about me I will be setting up social media for this story.

Undisclosed location Ulysses POV

Joker " ATOM TORUS YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO GO AFTER MY SON!" The clown has been tearing into the leader of this chapter of the white fang.

Atom " YOU DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER WAY TO HAVE PUT THE MICROBOTS IN HIM!" Red skull has made microbots so we can see and hear what the clown's son does.

Joker " You didn't have to cut off his arm."

Atom " I didn't, he did."

Vail memorial hospital James POV

James " I do have to thank you for the cybernetic replacement but you didn't have to."

Jacques " I did not do it for you, I did it to try to repair my relationship with my daughter."

( Internal conversation with Fenris )

Fenris " LET KILL HIM!"

James " NO"

( External dialog )

James " Well your already a better father than mine."

Jacques " What do you mean?"

James " My father has been tormenting me for 4 years after I left my adopted parents."

Jacques " Sorry to he~"

James " I don't want pity." Oh he is pissed apparently he had never been interrupted. " I have been pitied by Bruce, Dick, Jason, Victor, Pamela, Bane and June. I will never be pitied again" I try to stand but Bane and Boone step forward to stop me. " Don't stop me!"

Weiss " You have just gotten out of surgery you shouldn't move to much." A dart launcher was heard and things started to blur. " Dennis what are you doing" Her voice is fading and black.

Dennis's POV

Dennis " I was keeping him from hurting himself." I was still holding the dart launcher that I took off of Avery and put a tranquilizer dart and shot James. " He was being to aggressive it was like all three of them were one. Did you see his eyes?"

Weiss " Why would I be looking at them I was more worried about him lashing out."

Dennis " They were BLACK nothing but pure rage Ace is angry but he doesn't want to hurt you but in that state he could have killed you!"

Weiss " You don't know that."

Dennis " Yes I do because he had the same look that FRANK CASTILE HAD WHEN HE TOOK ON BILLY RUSSO!"

Weiss " And why does that matter?"

Dennis " Frank has watched his family be gunned down in front of him Russo is the reason why it his family was killed you can imagine." Ether she doesn't want to believe it or she is thick.


	35. 35

Chapter: 35 Demon inside

 **SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE 2 SESSION OF THE NETFLIX PUNISHER THAN SKIP TO THE LINE** **AN sorry for the delay but I just graduated from high school and I have a Twitter account just look me up and say hi oh no shit talk criticism is fine but shit talk is not.**

New York 2 years ago Dennis's POV

I was on my way to tell Frank that I knew where Russo was.

Dennis " Frank you there?" Frank was in a trailer.

Curtis " Who is there?"

Dennis "I'm a friend of Frank's" At the time I didn't know Curtis and I didn't have the armor but Frank had taught me how to shoot also gave me a beretta m9.

Curtis " Where did Frank get his symbol from?"

Dennis " It came from a t shirt his son Frank David Castle."

Frank " Curt he's safe don't shoot him. I see you remember but why are you here?"

Dennis " I know where Russo is." Russo was heading to Curtis's veteran's support group site.

Veteran's support group 30 minutes later

Frank had just entered the only thing I heard was a gunshot.

Bekon today.

Dennis " You see that is why you don't want someone like James or Frank in a murderous rage." I had for the last two hours I explained Frank's story.

Avery " So you believe that James is his world's Frank Castile right?"

Dennis " No I believe that he is more closely tied to Russo."

Jacques " Meaning?"

Fenris " Meaning the abuse of your daughter stops today and if it doesn't we will know." Jaques has not been informed about James's case of DID( Dispositive Identity disorder ).

Jacques " What the hell are you?!"

Avery " Didn't we mention that he has multiple personalities." Avery I love him but he can be such an ass.

Jacques " No you didn't. Weiss don't go near him, he could~"

Fenris " She has nothing to fear from us, you on the other hand do you see Ace and I don't like you we know about what you have done." Oh shit they might go off.

Doctor " Mr. Quinnzel your free to go all you have to do is sign this forum."

Team JADE'S room

Avery " How does it feel the arm I mean?"

James " Kinda like my arm but in a glove." We have been trying to patch things together.

Eric " Something smells off."

James " Like?"

Eric " It's the arm it's just new."

 **AN sorry for the long delay but LIFE but now if you want to talk to me directly Twitter just use my name**


	36. 36

Chapter 36: The greatest teacher.

AN i hope that you all are still enjoy this shit. This time Avery's semblance which we have already seen will be explained.

Ozpin's office Avery's POV

I have been called up on my own, if Oz is contemplating separating me from the others I will have another war to fight.

Avery " Professor you asked to see me?"

Ozpin " I believe that your semblance is that you can call people from your own universe, do you remember Amy."

(AN he can only bring the lone wanderer Amy Nate and Nora)

Avery" Yes "

Ozpin " Can you try to bring her here just focus on her let's see what happens." Well let's try this shit. Just as he said a person was being formed.

Amy " I was needed?"

Avery" I'm gonna go on a limb and say that I can never be alone, right?"

Amy " You remind me of a man last name Shit Sherlock first name No."

Avery " Just go away." And like sand she disappeared " Well fuck me."

Ozpin " Language please."

Avery " Sorry just used to saying what is on my mind." Even after that a semester at Bekon I still don't have that much control over what comes out of my mouth.

Undisclosed location Joker POV

I've always said all it takes is one bad day to become me.

Red skull " Clown we need to discuss your behavior." Schmidt has been a thorn in my ass ever since I got here and Crane, Johnny has been tormenting the locals in his research the faunus are immune to the hallucinogenic symptoms, instead it puts them in a rage.

Joker " What do you want nazi?" Never liked him.

Red skull " You have compromised our operation Salam is not happy with you."

Joker " And I care why?"

Scarecrow " Because she can kill you with a wave of her hand, and I suggest you kill yourself and save yo~" *boom*Scarecrow's body fell with a whole in his head.

Red skull " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Joker " I'm leaving don't try to stop me or tell the others."

4 Weeks later James POV Beacon

Fenris " Sounds like Dennis is doing boring shit."

Eric " James small question do you know anyone who smells like gasoline and gunpowder?"

James" my father why?"

Eric" Courtyard now."

Ace " father."

Beacon courtyard

Eric " Joker why are you here?"

Joker " I'm here to help no one fucks with my family with out my say so."

James " If I didn't know you I'd say that you're lying."

Avery " He is, maybe I should just put him down." Gun in his hand.

James " No he's a man of his word.

AN sorry for the wait but I'm an uncle now so updates will be more common but length may not get longer.


End file.
